Gods Amongst Men
by Yves Rosebaum
Summary: This is like Footballers Wives and The Game. The teenage footballers in the EPL think they're gods amongst men. R/R!


Title: Gods Amongst Men

Author: The Man United Red Angels aka... Sage (cr9girl), Delilah (HeyThereDelilah), and Yves (Yvesrose)

Rating: r... some sexual content

Category: Romance, comedy

Characters: Kiko Macheda and a range of girls

Length: Long story

Summary: He's a king. He's on top of the world. He's young. he's ready to take over the world. Follow his journey.

Beta: Yves, this is also her idea....

Disclaimer: I do not own Federico Macheda and his family. I do own the characters and all. The idea is owned by Yves. Do not recreate, copy, or spin off without our permission.

Authors Notes: CASTING!

Index: On page 1: Teaser

Teaser:

He pushed her against the wall. His lips explored her neck. His nose took in the scent of her perfume.

He sat as the girl sat on his lap, ready to unzip his pants... He loved this life....

His brother made the mistake of marrying young, he never would make that mistake. He'd embrace the life his talent gave him...

He has always been shy looking one... Yeah right...

Looks are based on perception and perception can be changed by money. So, he can be perceived as extremely handsome...

*each color is a different guy*

These teenagers are gods among men... See life through their eyes and the eyes of those within their lives...

CASTING NOW!

Applications:

Name:

Man United Player Preference:

Description: (personality optional)

PM me or Delilah (HeyThereDelilah) your application with the subject line: Gods Amongst Men.

okay. here is a little teaser... (sort of, more like a prologue)

Mel

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" she screamed, tossing a vase at him.

"But--" he sighed, while dodging the shattering glass.

"I hate you! Get out!" she screamed, tears coming out of her eyes.

He walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss, because that's what she could never resist. His kisses.

here is a part of the first chapter:

I tried to wrap my brain around the idea. Mel and Kiko. Goodness. How to explain how complicated everything was? Maybe

it was best to start when they met before the goal that changed it all. When we first met, he was so sweet. Just another

scared kid in a new place. We went to the movies, joked around in my pool, and kissed under the stars in the park. Then, he

got moved from reserves to first team. That ego of his grew. Why go to parks when he could throw a party? If I had a

problem with him flirting, he was quick to remind me that I was being jealous not sensible. I would get upset, but then he

would kiss me. He would remind that he loved me, he would bring me something pretty. I usually wouldn't have gone for

that, but something about him made me want to so desperately. When my parents were away, I would invite him over so I

could fall asleep in his arms. I loved how safe he made me feel. How magical our time together was. Kiko was so sweet. I

mean, I started calling him that but now, it's his title. When I saw him score, I was just as happy as he was. He wanted it so

badly and he got it. That's when everything fell apart...

Chapter One: I Need Your Sway

Mel's POV

So, what was the difference? We had broken up a week after the goal. One week. That was just sad. But it was building up

before that. We were always a chaotic couple. Sure, the fact that he got together with the disgusting blonde... Anyhow, I let

it go to enjoy a few months studying in France (my Dad's work brought us to Bordeaux). I had just spent last night with my

friends and right now, all I wanted was to get a few clothing items from a store for certain... items. In my opinion, I looked

great. In fact, I hoped to run into him because I had a bag from a lingerie store (that was tiny and I could just be on my cell

saying I just bought so much) and I had called my friend up to explain this her. She was in a plotting mood anyhow. I really

wanted to spite him and I was right across from his beloved Louis Vuitton which meant there was a strong-- Oh my God.

"So, I was just buying so much..." I say, so naturally while slipping on my sunglasses and heading to the next store.

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked pass him. Wow, I caught a slight whiff of his cologne and wow- Wait! I was supposed

to be strong.

"Yeah, tons..." I say in a sexy voice. "He'll love it..."

I could still feel his eyes on me. I was looking hot in skinny jeans and a mini dress that was so short that I used it as a top.

My hair was billowing around me in a perfect halo. Yeah, he has to be regretting so much right now.

"Excuse me," the familiar voice said.

I turn. Sure enough, he was talking to me.

"Hi," I say in a shocked tone (I love acting lessons) and took off my sunglasses. "Kiko... Long time no see..."

He opened his arms up for a hug. I went in half way, with reluctance, like I didn't want to. I was over jerks! But he did look

particularly nice in white button up today.

"That's not my fault," he said, looking hurt.

Aww.... Hear that? That's the sound of my heart breaking for him.

"Kiko..." I say, looking guilty. "I... I've been in France... My Dad has some work things to take care of over there and we

moved for a few months..."

He nodded, "So you hated me enough to leave? Was it like revenge or something?"

I shook my head, "No, I had to go... Kiko..."

"Don't call me that," he said. "Look, I was freaking out. Imagine my shock when Kirstie told me you moved to fucking

Bordeaux."

He still looked hurt. But I was not taking this. It was his fault, too.

"Oh, so I decided to get cheated on? Federico, let me get this straight... You cheat on me and somehow, even though we

were through, it was my responsibility to tell you that I was moving? I sent a Facebook note since we left on such short

notice. I tagged my whole friends list."

He just looked at me, "So, now it's my fault? I said sorry for cheating and I sent you--"

"Look. Do you know what it's like when someone you love tells you that you're not good enough?" I ask.

"I never ever said you weren't good enough. You're more than good enough--"

"Then why did you cheat?" I hiss, walking to my car and getting inside.

As I drove off, I began feeling stupid. Stupid because I still missed him.

Chapter Two: Maybe, Possibly

Mel's POV

I got home and didn't bother to get out. I just sat in my car sobbing at what had happened. I remember finding out that he

was _with_ with Sophie. That slut. She was a classless whore. No joke. When my friends broke the news to me (I wanted

to know), they linked me to her MySpace and she's idiotic. Did she not pay attention in her grammar classes? Model? She's

a girl in the picture guys masturbate to. She was just a whore. Worse, she was his girlfriend. She was who he cheated on

me with. He was supposed to pick someone prettier, classier and smarter. Who downgrades? That makes people think that

she is better than me and if anyone agrees to that, their face is about to meet my fist. Then, I looked at the picture again.

I read the articles again. They had been messaging. Poking each other on Facebook for a while. It hurt a lot. He did more

then humiliate me, he told me I wasn't good enough.

Kiko

Where did we go wrong? I mean, I knew that Sophie had a lot to do with it. But I can't explain it. It was like I though she

was Mel, then... I would be kissing her and I would be too drunk. Then, I would wake up after we messed around and she

would be Sophie. It was like I was in a haze. What about the messaging? Why did I do that? I didn't get it at all. I was

becoming just another footballer. Just another player. Just another guy that lost someone I need.

Kirstie

Davide and I are interesting. No joke. We are always exchanging gifts. He's gotten me loads of Man United stuff and

jewelry with our initials on them... I've gotten him better clothes. Overall, he was marking his territory (in the cutest way)

and I was making sure he looked like he didn't dress in the dark. Everything was perfect. That's how I knew something was

wrong, because nothing can be perfect for too long.


End file.
